A large number of APIs, software, and web interfaces will be made available to the informatics and research communities through the engineering efforts of individual teams spread across several institutions as part of the proposed Center for Big Data in Translational Genomics. A well-designed training and outreach strategy will provide both software users and developers with the knowledge they need to effectively integrate and employ these resources in their work. The Center will provide online documentation, help pages, FAQs, text and video tutorials, and usage scenarios for the tools and APIs developed. Through in-person training seminars, hands-on workshops, and short courses, biomedical researchers and data scientists will learn about the tools developed by the Center. Developers will be provided online assistance to the Center's APIs and tools through an interactive mailing list and via source code management tools that allow the open tracking of issues and developer queries. Finally, within the Center itself, training activities for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral students will be provided to a new and diverse generation of data scientists so that they may understand, use and enhance the Center's tools.